


About Death

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Introspection, POV First Person, Pain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-20
Updated: 2018-02-20
Packaged: 2019-03-21 17:11:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13745550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: A collection of drabbles about the death of various HP's characters.





	About Death

_ Sirius Black _

I’m sinking… I’m being swallowed up, devoured by that veil. The last thing I see it’s Lily’s eyes. No, those aren’t it, they’re what she lent Harry so that she could keep watching the world, even now that she can’t.

 _“I’m coming to you, mates.”_ I say to James and Lily, smiling.

But there’s no joy in me right now. I can only feel my limbs shutting down, my soul slowly slipping from my body. Around me, just a sharp, murdering darkness. This is my inglorious farewell to humanity. Only darkness, as in life.

 

_ Fred Weasley _

Eighteen years aren’t much to have already questioned what it feels like dying.

And yet fate is forcing me to face this turmoil before my time. I wish I could scream, protest, but I already know it would be for nothing.

 _Don’t cry, George. Please, don’t_ I’d like to say to my brother, but I feel I don’t have enough time to do it. I only have a few moments left to burn a smile on my face, before it stops forever. I guess if I had actually thought about it, I would’ve liked to die laughing. And now I know I’m finally ready.  I’m giving my smile to all of you, brothers.

 

_ Cedric Diggory _

I see his body losing all of a sudden his youthful warmth.

He’s got nothing to do with this, it’s _me_ you want, that you’ve been trying to kill for fourteen years.

Then come and get me, but give the life back to those you’ve stolen it from, you beast. Tell me how worthless is the stain of Cedric’s soul on your hands, too filthy for hope.

Stained by my parents, stained by their friends, stained by whomever took on you. I’m the only one who’s missing, with this stupid epithet of ‘Boy-Who-Lived’. A survival which is looking more and more useless. Bite it off of me, because it’s what you want. I won’t be the one to give it to you.

 

_ Remus Lupin _

I think about Ted. He didn’t deserve a werewolf as a father, but even less he deserves as a father a dead werewolf.

I wasn’t able to protect my family. I watch Tonks fighting Bellatrix, and in this last breath of life I can only hope for her to be safe, that she can raise our child, reminding him of me.

But while those feral green sparks hit me, I see her collapsing. That’s my death, more than my skin getting cold. I would’ve at least liked to pass knowing my Dora was alive. I bid her farewell, to Ted, too.

Then, finally, I bid farewell to myself too.

 

_ Bellatrix Lestrange _

I would’ve imagined a tad more glory bound to my death.

Instead I’m returned to the earth as if I’ve left nothing of me to the world. I see that woman twisting her face in a satisfied expression.

_The Death Eater’s over._

Not ‘a’. ‘ _The’_.

I look into my Lord’s eyes, and I see his rage. It’s my death, and I rejoice about it.

But I’m not necessary. As in life, so in death. Voldemort can’t stop now, can’t close his eyes for the corpse of an ally.

Farewell, my Lord. Hope I don’t see you too soon.

 

_ Albus Dumbledore _

I’ve had some time to get used to the thought of death, yet I believe I didn’t manage to do it properly.

All of a sudden, it’s like the summer warmth can’t reach me anymore, as if only coldness exists.

I would’ve had so many things to explain, but I don’t have the time anymore. I hope that Harry will forgive me, that he’ll understand I’m not abandoning him, that I’ve paved for him a road he only has to walk.

I’ve put everything in him, and now I’m leaving him alone. My last gaze is a thanks to Severus, for I know how much he’s sacrificing for me. I wallow in Fawkes’ sweet chant, ready to finally rest. Forever.

 

_ James Potter _

Dying doesn’t scare me.

I knew it would’ve happened, that trust was something I couldn’t count on.

And yet, for those few seconds I watch Voldemort’s eyes, I can’t help but shivering.

I imagine Lily looking into those same eyes, lacking any pity, and I think I won’t be next to her, that I’m leaving her alone to face him. And she doesn’t deserve it.

Then I think about my friends. With my death, Peter’s betrayal, I know we’re crumbling down. The Marauders’ era is over.

Right now, all we have is death and regrets.

 

_ Fred Weasley (II) _

I can’t see anything, Fred. I can only hear the sharp sound of your laughter. It’s an ungraceful screech, it’s a sound of death.

Then I look on the ground, and there’s me. That lifeless face is so similar to mine that I feel dead.

Yet it’s not me. I can still breathe, I can still talk. But a part of me is dead for real, a part of me is lying on the ground, its eyes open, watching and piercing me, violent as never before.

There never was a George Weasley. Only Fred and George.

I’ll keep living, and you’ll live with me. For on my own, I make no sense.

 

_ Voldemort _

Defeat.

A word I had always refused to learn.

I have killed, I’ve bend to my will every creature, I’ve even ruled death.

Up until now.

I don’t want to look at Potter. I don’t want to give him the satisfaction of having won.

I c _an’t_ die. I’m destined to live forever.

And yet I feel I’m shutting down, I’m about to go, inglorious.

It wasn’t supposed to end like this. I had so much yearned for Potter’s corpse that I had never imagined the destiny to bring me to this point.

The greatest wizard of all times is dying. But his name, that source of pain and fear... that is never going to ebb.

 

_ Nymphadora Tonks _

Don’t go closer to my husband.

Go away from everyone that I love. Do you want me? Come get an Auror’s life. But don’t you dare touching anyone else. Too much blood has already been spilled.

I’m too young to die, but life is starting here and now… and here and now is ending.

Before I can understand what it means to be a wife and a mother. Before I can consume all I’ve conquered. It took me too long to have Remus, and now I see our happiness slipping through my fingers.

I let go. It makes no sense to keep fighting; this is the end.

And someone, somewhere, still has a new beginning.

 

_ Lily Evans _

I look him in the eyes and I see the end of that happiness I struggled to build.

I see James’ death, but I try not to think about it. I know we’ll meet in a little while, to still be together, as in earth so in heaven.

I don’t care about me. But I’m a mother, and he won’t have my child, no matter how strong his magic, a soulless man will never defeat love.

I look Harry for one last time, and with my eyes I say goodbye to him.

He’s _so_ little. But he’s going to live.

Kill me, Voldemort. Then taste your ruin.

My son is going to erase the arrogance from your eyes.

 

_ Severus Snape _

Her memory is what surrounds my death in a tender and eternal embrace. She’s everywhere: she’s in my mind, in my remembrance... and in the eyes I’m staring at right now.

Welcome me, Lily, I’m begging you. I’m giving all I have left to your son, and I do it for you, as for you my years have been consumed.

There’s no dignity in my passing, as in my existence. I’ve lived in the shadows, ending up becoming one.

I don’t hope in justice anymore, just in your face, which has accompanied me till the end.

After all, I am too a man.

 

_ Sirius Black (II) _

That veil has put an end to the Marauders.

From James’ death, to the cowardice of Peter, until this end of yours, my friend.

You all left me alone to face this world that makes no sense anymore. I’m tired, Padfoot. I don’t know if my mind will be strong enough to bear the sight of your closing eyes.

We’ve desperately tried to keep alive an era which had died with Prongs; but now there’s nothing left to save.

I’m alone, my friend. You don’t know how much I’d love to be with you and James right now.

But I’m here, facing this destruction. Survived, again.

 

_ Vincent Crabbe _

The usual idiot.

Just an idiot can die from a spell he casted himself.

I watch Goyle on the ground, passed out. He still doesn’t know, and I hope his eyes stay close a little bit longer.

I wouldn’t know how to define Crabbe. Friend seems a bit much, lackey too little.

And yet inside me a whole new pain is rising, a sharp sadness. It has the name of death, right now drenching the castle’s walls.

There’s no time for tears, the battle’s looming over us, and the corpses are left behind.

What have I done?

 

_ Ted Tonks _

Abandoned.

That’s how I feel right now.

I had sacrificed everything for him, I had sacrificed my name and all I had been. And never had a sacrifice been more beautiful.

Who am I now, without my Ted? Just a shadow, no one’s daughter. I’ve paid my rebellion with solitude, with an ephemeral happiness.

I hold on to what life I have left, I hold on to my child, already a woman, almost a mother.

I’ll live with you by my side, my love. I know that somewhere, in this darkness that surrounds me, there’s you.

It’s me who I’d like to go away.

 

_ Dobby _

He doesn’t deserve death. It’s just another of those stupid and useless death of war.

He’s a hero, more than many humans.

I allow myself a smile thinking about the first time I saw him, in my room at Privet Drive, and how I thought he was completely out of his mind.

He wasn’t, he was just that good. Him, with his destructive will of saving my life.

And he did, one last time. This death is weighing on my shoulders as well.

I think I owe him a gift, a small sacrifice for all he’s done for me.

And there’s no better gift than an epitaph that suits him so much.

‘ _Here lies Dobby. A free elf.’_

_ Alastor ‘Mad-Eye’ Moody _

It seems to me like I knew him so well, and my mind refuses to believe that the one I knew was Barty Crouch Jr.

Despite all, I feel that someone important is gone, a madman, an Auror, a hero.

Unworthy or burying, unworthy of the honour that a servant of the Order would deserve, but this is war, we’re all corpses and we don’t know it yet.

Too much death, and not even a moment to stop and cry a man.

When is this massacre going to be over?

When will the Avada Kedravras quiet down, when will there be room for sun in the sky, and not for those green sparkles marked with pain?

 

_ Hedwig _

An owl.

Wizards, witches, Death Eaters... and a dead owl.

Hedwig, my sole companion, my only mean of communication with the world during the endless summers in Privet Drive, the one to lighten up my face when I saw her come back with a letter from Sirius when I was at Hogwarts.

And now... ashes, like all I touch.

There’s no justice in war, there’s no justice in this world if it allows for victims to be reaped at random, just for the taste those _things_ have for death.

A candid body, an animal one, which should’ve kept existing, for there’s nothing in this battle concerning her.

And yet in another thing which is ripped away from me, in this infernal steady decline.

 

_ Nagini _

I never trusted human beings.

They’re just too lowly for me to consider them much.

My Nagini, instead... comprehensible only to me, keeper of secrets, keeper of all I have got.

And now I’m forced to watch a part of my soul slipping away together with her head, all because of a silly boy.

They’ll pay for this too.

There’s no torture nor revenge that they’ll be spared.

I watch her, still magnificent, even in death. I can almost still hear that grim hiss, which has always made sense to me.

Instead she’s quiet, in an eternal silence of death.

 

_ Barty Crouch Jr.  _

They think they have defeated me.

But it’s too late, and they know.

My Lord is back, he’ll avenge me, he’ll conquer the Wizarding World.

And I, his humble servant, will be remembered as the one who made it all possible.

I die, I die now. I feel cold, I feel happiness slipping away from my limbs, but nothing will take my essence away from me, my Mark, which I hold on to in these last moment of living.

Farewell, my Lord, you’ll bend them all to your will. All, all of them will pay for what they did to us.

I’m flesh sacrificed to you, Voldemort. I go out, bowing.

 

_ Igor Karkaroff _

Betrayal can mean a lot of different things.

It can mean life, it can mean death.

It can mean safety, or it can translate into destruction, terror, into the sleepless nights waiting for the backstabbing, the same I gave.

And now that the stab has come, I don’t know whether I made the right choices.

I’ve served the hand hurting me, no matter if it was Voldemort or the Wizengamot, I’ve always chose to lower my eyes and obey.

I die a coward, like as a coward I’ve lived. I die staring at the frozen eyes of the one who’s deemed me unworthy of his Killing Curse.

The Mark has never burned this much on my arm. It soothes me thinking that this is the last time I’m tormented by that sign of slavery.

 

_ Regulus Black _

I’m being sucked into the darkness, into the cold.

I’ve been sucked for my all life in things greater than me.

By my parents and their beliefs, that right now don’t look real to me. By Voldemort in his mad plan of conquer, that today brings me here, to drown.

I’ve got the only consolation of being a hero, in my own way.

I, who has rebelled. I, who in the shadow has fought against all I pretend to represent.

But nobody is ever going to know. My name will be covered in despise, and it’s the price to pay for my sins. This perpetual drowning, without seeing the bottom, and without realizing that I’ve touched it already years ago.

 

_ Peter Pettigrew _

I didn’t want to, I didn’t want to.

My Lord. Come and save me, my Lord.

Nobody was listening to my silent thoughts, ignored as usual. And perhaps I deserved it, I deserved to be a ghost, as I had lived for twelve years.

But in that moment I hoped, I hoped that Lord Voldemort would’ve come to free me from such a terrible and subtle witchcraft.

Just a moment, an hesitation, can’t possibly declare the end of a man.

_You’re not a man, Wormtail._

For a moment I was filled with hope, before realizing that voice belonged to some deep place inside of me that I had buried long ago.

Today it’s not a man that’s dying, but an ordinary rat.

 

_ Regulus Black (II) _

So immensely stupid, my little brother. And, after all, he’s always been. He’s lived his days in the hands of people who only meant to mould his life.

But they’ve played too much with him, until they took him away from me.

I never managed to truly hate him. I saw his happy face when he was a kid, when he thought our parents were proud of him for who he was.

With time, he had learnt that they were only glad he was nothing like me.

And now that he’s dead... my tears catch me off guard, spilled for a Death Eater, but for one with my same blood.

I don’t know whether I’ll miss him or not. I only know he was my brother.

 

_ James&Lily Potter _

Dead. James and Lily are dead. And I’m locked up for a crime I didn’t commit, for a crime it was _unthinkable_ for me to commit.

Locked up, deprived of a chance to avenge. Let me kill who did this, then do whatever you please with me. For they took my best friend’s life, they tore apart their happiness, real, tangible. Ephemeral.

You don’t need to get close to me, Dementors. You don’t need to suck any joy out of me, I don’t have any, it was stolen from a snake and a rat.

Take my soul, instead, because I don’t need it anymore.

I’ve only got chains and pain. And thirst for revenge.

 

_ Albus Dumbledore (II) _

Today, I’m a murderer. Thanks to Draco, thanks to Voldemort.

Thanks to Albus, who lies lifeless at my feet.

The Mark I wear has never burnt this much. I feel power flowing through my veins, blending with the horror for what I just did.

Without glory, as usual, I wear the cross of cons, betrayals, of a loyalty given to no one.

Loyal to the Order, loyal to a man I’ve just killed, because I was forced to. You’ve always tested me, Albus; and now, without you, I’m more of a pariah than I was before. But there was no alternative.

If a murder has to be committed, what better executioner than a man who’s got nothing to lose?

 

_ Bellatrix Lestrange (II) _

Her blood is strange and charming. Its bonds lead to actions and reactions it’s hard for me to predict.

Because I loved my sister. I can’t really explain the reason behind this love, but I truly did.

And know I’ll never know whether she reciprocated at least a part of that love. I’ll never know if there was in her some room for such a silly, futile sentiment.

A madwoman, that’s what they said she was. But could I, who had seen the birth of that madness, justify it?

After all, it didn’t matter. She was my sister and now she’s dead, she took away with her a part of my life.

And, without her, everything’s crumbling down around me.

 

_ Nymphadora Tonks _

My child. They took her away.

I’m not over yet with my tears for Ted, and I already have to use new ones, fresh, atrocious.

Tears expressing my utter defeat. I’ve rebelled, I’ve had my happiness, an husband I loved and the better daughter I could’ve hoped for.

Now I’ve forgotten all those years I’ve been alone, and I’m not sure I will be able to.

I can only look at Teddy, his scarce hair changing colour.

Despite all, I smile to him.

This child needs a family as well. We can support each other, we can make it.

“I won’t disappoint you, Dora.” I whisper to the sky. Farewell, my child.

 

_ Severus Snape (II) _

I’ve always thought he was the monster. From the first time I’ve laid my eyes on his coal-black irises, I’ve thought he was... _wrong._

And now, only in the end, I realize I’m the monster. I who have judged him, I who have stopped at appearances, I who have listened only to what I wanted to hear.

This man loved, which I would’ve never thought him capable of. How could I have ever hated so much someone who had, as a secret, such a pure sentiment toward my own mother?

I feel powerless. It’s too late for apologies and regrets, but it’s never too late for revenge. And with all the others, I’ll avenge your name too, professor.

 

_ Colin Creevey _

I’d like to... yes, immortalize this moment. With my loyal camera, which has always accompanied me, tangible bystander of every second of my life here.

Now there’s nothing that could portray what’s around me. Nothing that could end this destruction, nothing that could capture in an image all these young lives breaking.

Including mine.

Sixteen years... I just thought I had more time. More time to do all the things I wanted to, to learn… more time to live.

But I leave without shame, fighting alongside Harry Potter. I suppose it’s a nice way to part from this world.

I just hope he’ll remember that silly boy, with a fixation for photography and for the Boy Who Lived.

 

_ Harry Potter _

He’s won. But it doesn’t matter. He can take everything know, he can take our lives, he can take our dignity. Harry... dead. The Boy Who Lived, the hope of the whole Wizarding World.

My best friend. There, at Voldemort’s feet, as if his life had never mattered, as if he hadn’t given us years of his smiles, as if he hadn’t imparted of us his will to fight.

As if he was just another stupid victim of this meaningless battle.

But if what Voldemort wanted was to destroy our every illusion, he’ll see he was wrong.

Because Harry has given part of his courage to each of us, and we won’t let his death be useless.

 

_ Darkness _

It’s over. It’s actually over. I look around me and I see smiles on the faces of the survivors, smiles that right now shouldn’t even be there.

I’ve defeated Voldemort, for good. He’s gone, and with him is gone the darkness that was surrounding this castle and the hearts of all of us.

To what price? During these seven years I’ve seen nothing but pain and death. I’ve seen mothers crying their sons tonight, and sons that will never meet their parents. I’ve cried friends, relatives, people I barely knew, just for the bitter aftertaste of their parting.

I look at Ron, I look at Hermione. I look at Neville, and Luna. I look at Ginny. Perhaps darkness wasn’t all that I’ve been given. Perhaps there’s still room for a ray of light, for all of us.

And we will live, honouring the name of who can’t anymore.

And the dawn comes, last murderer of this battle. It kills the night.


End file.
